ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Tom Cassidy
Black Tom was born in Dublin, shortly after he was born he and his cousin Sean Cassidy were taken by the High Evolutionary and genetically altered. These modifications would allow Black Tom the potential to become an Mutant. Growing up, Black Tom had a rivalry with Sean, mainly because Sean won both Cassidy Keep and the family fortune from Tom in a game of dice. They were also rivals for a woman named Maeve Rourke, whom preferred Sean. While Sean was away, working for INTERPOL, Maeve gave birth to their daughter, Theresa. Not much later, Maeve died in an IRA bombing. With no means to contact Sean, Tom took care of Theresa. When Sean left Wundagore to check on his family, he learned of his wife’s death, and he was devastated. Before Tom could even tell him of the existence of his daughter, Sean lashed out at Tom with his sonic scream for not having taken better care of Maeve. While Sean flew away in anger, Tom fell into a chasm, breaking his leg as a result of the attack, which left him with a limp. Angrily, Tom swore to make Sean pay and vowed to never tell him about his daughter, raising her himself instead. Tom is then taken to a local hospital where he is given medication to assist with his recovery. However, As a result Tom's dormant genes activated and he experienced. Upon emerging Tom recieved various powers which he originally could not control, but as a result his leg was completely healed. During his transition, local law enforcement came to contain him but were stopped by Tom's new powers. Tom then made his escape and went on the run. During his time living as a fugitive, Juggernaut, one of Max's Brotherhood's chief enforcers tracked Tom down and convinced him to join their cause. But instead of taking Tom to Wundagore, he was taken to the High Evolutionary's research facility in the Savage Land, where Tom would learn to develop his powers and serve the Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities * Bio-Organic Thermokinetic Blasts: '''Cassidy has ability to generate blasts of concussive force or heat by using wood as the focus for his power; typically a wooden shillelagh. Following genetic engineering, Cassidy could channel the energy he generates directly through the parts of his body that were grafted to a wood-like substance. ** '''Plant Growth: Cassidy could grow to immense size. ** Superhuman Strength ** Healing Factor: Cassidy could regenerate damaged or destroyed body parts with great speed. ** Chlorokinesis: He could also mentally control all plant life within his vicinity. ** Plant Consciousness: He could distribute his consciousness amongst plants he controlled. ** Life-Force Absorption: Cassidy could drain the life force of organic beings. * Possible Genetic Immunity: Black Tom is highly resistant, if not immune, to Banshee and Siryn's sonic screams, and they are similarly protected from his bio-blasts; which is similar to Cyclops and Havok's sibling power defunction to each other. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Crime Lords Category:Businesspeople Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Mutants